Now I See
by Vialana
Summary: Side-fic to "Never Really Noticed" :: Taichi/Daisuke :: After being away for months, Daisuke returns home. Taichi's noticed that Daisuke's different; is he really, or is it that Taichi's feelings concerning the younger boy have changed?


****

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series Digimon or any of the characters featured in this fan fiction.

__

I'm in a rather romantic mood today, so I decided to write this darling little Taisuke up for people to read. Obviously, this is YAOI, don't like, don't read. No real warning, except for fluff and possibly little plot, not a typical thing for me to do, but oh well. Oh and there may be a bit of swearing in there, just one or two words.

Erm, ages: Tai=17/18; Dai=15

Also, I really have no idea about school systems, so they're both in high school, Tai in yr12, Dai in yr9, with everyone else corresponding according to age. Guess it's not really that important though.

Anyway, enjoy.

****

Now I See

Taichi yawned, feeling rather lethargic, laying here lazily on the couch. It was Sunday, the only day he got to relax and he was going to enjoy every minute of it and no one could make him do otherwise.

"Taichi!"

Except possibly his parents.

Taichi groaned miserably an hour later. He was sitting in the backseat of a hot musty car with his sister, listening to lame music and wincing every time his father decided to join in and hit a high note too flat. His mother was chatting happily with Hikari over the seat, the two girls giggling about the picnic his father's work was holding.

That was the reason he was here. Taichi had completely forgotten, but the annual office picnic had arrived, with the beginning of spring. His whole Sunday was ruined, taken up by this stupid pointless waste of time. He shouldn't have even been up yet, it was only eleven thirty in the morning. He'd only gotten up because their cat, Miko, had somehow gotten into his room and started to use his face as a scratching post.

Glaring at his sister, knowing with all certainty that all older brothers had, that this time, like all the other times, she was behind his still slightly red face. The innocent angelic exterior had never fooled him, he knew about the devious devil lurking underneath.

Taichi wondered how anyone could be fooled by that act. Even Augumon, his best friend, didn't believe him when he tried to convince everyone that Hikari was an evil fiend. But then, she had never shown her true face to anyone else. It was all part of her dastardly scheme to make his life a living hell. It was, really it was. Why did no one ever believe him? Well, sometimes Yamato would humour him, only because, like Taichi, he had a younger sibling who had similar plans. But the two angels would never do such horrible things to their older brothers in the minds of everyone else.

Foolish people, Taichi thought with a shake of his head. The day would come when they realise the truth of the matter and then, Taichi would just laugh at them.

He really was tired. That was the last time he stayed up playing computer games against Koushiro for hours at a time. Five hours of blasting aliens and evil invaders was doing him no good whatsoever. And Koushiro still managed to beat him seven times in a row with ease. He must have been getting slack.

Taichi started to doze, frowning every time the car jolted slightly. When he once again seemed on the verge of sleep, a sudden halt that brought him forward in his seat jostled him awake again.

"We're here," Taichi heard his father call out cheerfully. Taichi rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm of the rest of his family and slowly unbuckled himself and opened the door.

Being out in the sunlight and fresh, thought still slightly chilled air, made Taichi smiled. He guessed that getting out of the house on a Sunday once wouldn't do him that much harm. Though he was missing his bed and his soft fluffy pillow. Sighing slightly Taichi went over to help his mother unpack the car and bring the food over to one of the tables.

Taichi smiled at a few people who called out to him and waved to others. Some of the people in his dad's office were really nice and Taichi had known some of them for a long time. Some he also knew to avoid.

"Hey, Taichi!"

Taichi grinned as he heard that voice and turned around once he had put the plate of food down he'd been carrying. "Daisuke!" The younger boy ran over to him and grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Man, Tai, I've missed you so much."

After a slight hesitation Taichi returned the hug. "You too Dai. How was your trip?"

Daisuke drew back and grinned. "Awesome. Seriously Taichi, you have to go to Europe, it's amazing there." You could almost see the stars dancing in Daisuke's eyes. "And the places I saw ... trust me Tai, it would be so worth it to go there just to see the countries."

"I can imagine." Taichi looked over and saw his family approaching. "Hikari's been missing you too."

"Really?" Taichi frowned slightly. The response didn't seem as enthusiastic as he thought it might have been. Daisuke was smiling though. "I missed her too, and everyone else. I should go say hi." Taichi nodded and smiled at the younger boy as he bounded over to his family.

Seeing him, Hikari squealed in delight and ran to him, capturing him in a huge embrace. She began to babble quickly, obviously confusing Daisuke from what Taichi could see. He started to walk slowly over to his family as they greeted Daisuke warmly.

For years now Daisuke had been like an extension of the family. He and Jun and their parents were so close with Taichi's family that they could have been related.

Taichi frowned slightly as he came closer to the group. Something seemed different though, with Daisuke. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet, but he was sure he'd figure it out eventually.

"... And Miyako won't admit it, but I know she's been missing you heaps," Hikari was saying to Daisuke excitedly. "I think she misses having someone to argue with like you two always do. Takeru, Iori, Ken and I aren't really up for it."

Daisuke laughed. "I can imagine. It takes a special sort of quality to deal with Miyako and make her totally furious." Daisuke looked at them haughtily. "Now I don't like to brag, but I think I'm the only one with that sort of mettle." Hikari and her parents laughed at this. Taichi sidled up alongside his sister and smiled at Daisuke.

"So how is everyone else Tai? Yamato and the others?"

Taichi shrugged. "The same as always I suppose. Yama's pretty happy with how the band is going, Sora's over visiting Mimi for a while. Jyou and Kou never change. As for the others, well Hiakri's probably told you all about them by now."

Daisuke grinned. "Yeah, though she did manage not to mention one thing to me." He looked at her slyly. "I heard something on the grapevine."

Hikari gasped. "I told Ken not to say anything to anyone!"

"I was out of the county, I guess he thought I wouldn't count." Daisuke laughed. "You haven't even told Tai, have you?"

Hikari's blush caught her family's immediate attention. Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Told me what?" Daisuke grinned as Hikari glared at him. Taichi just looked at her sternly. "Hikari?"

Hikari sighed. "Fine. Takeru and I are dating."

Taichi laughed. "No way ... when did this happen?"

"A week ago," she said reluctantly.

"How did Ken find out?"

Hikari glared at him. "Tai, sometimes you're worse than a girl when it comes to gossip."

"I know. So tell me."

Hikari shook her head while Daisuke laughed at Taichi's enthusiasm. Their parents shared an amused look and walked away, over to the table they would be sharing with the Motomiya's. Hikari followed hem, ignoring Taichi's pleas to know more while Daisuke grinned at the two of them.

It was good to have things back to normal.

***

At the beginning of the school year, Daisuke had been offered a position through school to go as an exchange student around Europe. A few others had gone too, but none of the other digi-destined. Takeru and Hikari had also been asked, but they declined.

So for almost seven months, Daisuke had been travelling around various parts of Europe, going to different schools in different countries, learning about many things and basically just enjoying himself.

Taichi had noticed that Daisuke had changed slightly. The trip had definitely done him good. He was more mature, and for Daisuke, any sort of maturity was a miracle. He'd changed a bit physically too, he was a bit taller than Taichi remembered and he'd gotten a new haircut. But there was still more to him, he stood a bit straighter, head held a bit higher. Daisuke had always had confidence, or stubbournness and a headstrong will as the others would say, but now he held himself with an air of pride. He seemed content with himself and quite happy.

Taichi found himself frowning slightly, wondering why the boy had gone through such a change. _To fit in? _Taichi wondered, then shook his head. Daisuke was never one for changing himself to suit others. Not even Hikari had caused him to change himself in any way. Taichi respected that.

Thinking about Hikari, Taichi wondered why Daisuke suddenly seemed to stop begging for her attention. _Is it because of Takeru? Or something else?_ Taichi shook his head again. Thinking about Daisuke right now was starting to give him a headache. It didn't really matter that he was a bit different, just that he was back with them again.

"What are you thinking about?"

Taichi looked up to see Daisuke standing nearby, smiling softly in inquiry. "Nothing much," he replied. "Just you."

"Thanks so much for the compliment," Daisuke replied dryly before sitting down beside him. Taichi laughed and moved over a bit so Daisuke could sit comfortable beside him underneath the large tree. They sat in silence, looking out over the large group gathered for the picnic.

"Why?" Daisuke asked after a while.

"Why what?"

"Why are you thinking about me?"

Taichi shrugged. "You're back after being away so long. Why shouldn't you be on my mind?" Daisuke stared at him intently, perhaps trying to find something more behind his words.

"I suppose, it's just, I'm not that interesting to think about."

"When did you learn modesty Dai?" Taichi laughed as Daisuke shoved him hard enough to push him onto his side.

"If that's how you're going to be, then I'll leave." Daisuke got up, but Taichi grabbed onto his leg and tripped him over again. "Hey!" Daisuke didn't get to say another word as Taichi rolled on top of him and pinned him to the ground with a grin.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so."

Daisuke poked his tongue out at him. "That's what you think." Thus began the great wresting match that was inevitable for a fun family day like that day. All too soon though, Taichi managed to overpower Daisuke and pinned him once again to the ground.

"All right, I give," Daisuke said with a laugh. 

Taichi grinned. "Good." He frowned as Daisuke yawned. "You still tired?"

"Jet lag. I only got in last night."

"So why did you bother coming?"

"Are you kidding? I knew you would be here. I couldn't miss out on seeing you again." Daisuke smiled brightly, causing a warm feeling in Taichi's stomach.

"Really? You came here, even though you should be sleeping after your trip, just to see us?"

Daisuke nodded. "Of course. I wanted to see you."

Taichi rolled off him and lay down on the grass beside Daisuke. "I never knew we meant so much to you."

"You do."

The two of them lay there in the warm sunlight, staring up at the leaves above them rustling in the gentle breeze. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

"Taichi?"

Taichi turned his head to see Daisuke curled up slightly looking at him through half-lidded eyes. He looked half-asleep. "Yeah?"

"Did you really miss me?"

"Of course. I missed you a lot."

"How much?"

Taichi frowned slightly. "Well, a lot. You're like family to me, and all of us, not to mention you're digi-destined and one of the best friends I've ever had." Taichi grinned slightly. "Plus, I don't think I'll ever see you as anyone but the young kid who kept following me around for years gazing up at me adoringly with huge brown eyes."

Daisuke laughed softly. "I'm amazed you put up with a pest like me."

"I liked you Dai. Besides, I couldn't just push anyone away, much less a cute kid like you who looked up to me like a god."

"I still look up to you." Daisuke paused slightly. "Of course now I'm smart enough to realise that everything you do isn't perfect ..." he trailed off with a laugh as he saw Taichi's glare. "Don't fear Tai, you'll always be my idol."

"Thank you Dai."

Once again they lay in silence, enjoying the slowly passing day.

Some time later as Taichi started to doze off a bit, he felt a small weight fall against his shoulder. Looking over he smiled softly seeing Daisuke's head leaning there. Shifting slightly so his arm was over Daisuke's shoulder, he brought the younger boy closer so he could be more comfortable. Stirring slightly, Daisuke snuggled up closer himself, flinging one arm over Taichi's stomach.

Taichi smiled at the adorable display Daisuke made and lay still again, quite comfortable himself with Daisuke against him. Slowly, he let himself drift off again, closing his eyes in lethargy and enjoyment of the day.

He must have drifted off to sleep, for in the back recesses of his mind, Taichi could have sworn he heard the click of a camera just before Hikari nudged him gently telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Daisuke also stirring.

"A rather enjoyable way to spend the day," Daisuke commented dryly.

"It's how I spend every other Sunday," Taichi replied with a grin.

***

__

~ So what's up? ~

~ I really don't know Yama. Things this afternoon ... they just seemed so ... strange. ~

~ Strange? ~

~ Well ... I don't know. ~ Taichi sighed in frustration. He'd been trying to figure out something since he'd gotten home. Now it seemed that even Yamato, his best friend, couldn't help him out. Typing another sentence, Taichi tried to think of how to describe his feelings. _~ Okay, it's weird, but I don't know how it happened, but I feel really happy. ~_

~ And that's a bad thing? ~

~ Yama, please, I'm seriously confused about everything. ~

~ Sorry. ~

~ 'S'all right. I don't know what it is, but seeing Daisuke again, it's weird, but I almost felt happier being with him. I really missed him I think, I just didn't realise how much. ~

~ Well, he is like a younger brother to you. ~

~ I know, but this seems different than before. ~

~ Maybe it's because he's been away for so long. ~

~ Maybe. ~ Taichi was a but dubious about this. He'd thought this all over before with himself and he still couldn't come up with a solution that satisfied him. Looking at the time, Taichi winced and decided to wrap everything up. _~ Yama, I'll talk to you about it at school tomorrow. ~_

~ Sure. See you Tai. ~

~ Later. ~ Taichi logged off and quickly sent an email to Augumon about Daisuke being back in case Veemon hadn't heard yet before getting off the computer.

"Taichi?" Hikari knocked and poked her head around the door once he'd given approval. "Is something wrong?"

Taichi shook his head. "Nothing much, just thinking."

Hikari nodded, accepting this for now. "Sure. It was great seeing Daisuke again."

Taichi smiled. "It was. I'll bet everyone at school tomorrow will be all over him. He's changed so much."

"Really?" Hikari frowned. "I guess he is acting a bit different, but I'm sure that he'll be back to his old self in a few days." She smiled brightly. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Kars." Taichi gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he closed the door after her. He frowned slightly thinking about what Hikari said. _Was I the only one who noticed how much Dai has changed? Or am I just imagining things?_ Sighing, Taichi got into bed after turning off the light and stared up at the ceiling for a long time before he felt sleep come to claim him for a restless night.

***

"You look like shit," Yamato commented brutally to Taichi as soon as he saw him walking into school.

"That's so nice of you to say Yama," Taichi replied with a yawn.

"You still bugged about that thing yesterday?"

Taichi nodded and walked with him to his locker. "I'm just so confused Yama, I don't get it." Taichi stopped when Yamato did and leaned against the lockers. "I mean what is it about Dai that's bugging me like this?"

Yamato was about to say something then he stopped, staring at Taichi intently. "What?" Taichi asked in some annoyance. The stare was slightly unnerving.

"Just thinking of something."

"What?"

Yamato hesitated. "Do you think it's possible that Dai means a lot more to you than you think?"

"What?" Taichi seemed a bit shocked at the suggestion. _Surely Yama doesn't mean ... no, he couldn't be thinking that._ "Dai does mean a lot to me."

"I know," Yamato said hastily, realising Taichi was going to ignore the statement. He knew from experience that Taichi did not like to be pressed on certain issues. This was going to become one of them. "Well, I guess it's just seeing him happy and here again must have made you happy about everything too."

It was a weak excuse, but Taichi was glad of the effort. Yamato was willing to let it go, though the look in his eyes said it was reluctant on his part. "Maybe. I think I'll figure it out myself though."

"Sure." Yamato finished going to his locker and shut the door following Taichi to his now.

"Do you want to meet up after school?" Taichi asked pulling books out of his locker.

"Can't, I'm helping Ken with a project."

Taichi stopped suddenly. "Ken? Our Ken? What could a genius possibly need help with?"

"Music, of course, hence the reason I was called. All the tenth graders have to do a creative elective. Remember, you chose to do art?" Taichi grinned remembering the spectacular failure he was as an artist. But at least failing art was a fun way to fail. Though he doubted the walls would ever be the same again. "Well when he transferred over, Ken chose music thinking it would be easy." Yamato shook his head. "Why does no one believe me when I say there's more to what I do than meets the eye?"

"Maybe we're just jealous that you can do it so well with so little effort, though personally I prefer my physical prowess."

Yamato laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "You would." They heard the bell ring and Taichi closed his locker door. "So what are you going to do after school now?"

Taichi shrugged and started walking to class beside Yamato. "Hang out at the park I suppose. I know I should be studying, but I need a break every so often."

"Of course, though your breaks come very often."

"All work and no play makes me want to die from boredom." Taichi grinned. "Besides, I'm sure I can fluke the final exams."

Yamato shook his head at his best friend. "I just pray you still have your luck with you."

"What luck? It's all skill."

"Yeah, you managed to get us out of life threatening situations by the skin of out neck with skill," Yamato said sarcastically. Taichi just stuck his tongue out in response, making the other boy laugh before they went into class.

***

Taichi groaned as he sat at his desk looking out of his window at the bright afternoon he was missing out on. His parents had caught him just as he was about to leave and forced him back into his room and back to his studies for the final exams of high school.

It was torture, sitting here in a stuffy room, being made to do school work when the sun was shining so enticingly and the grass was looking so lusciously soft and green.

The doorbell rang. Taichi leapt up and raced to the door, glad for any distraction from his studies.

Daisuke grinned at him from the other side. "Hey Tai."

"Daisuke!" Taichi clung to him sobbing gratefully onto his shirt. "You're a lifesaver. Please, come in and save me from the horror of school work." Daisuke looked at him strangely but came in anyway.

"I came over to see if you wanted to hang out at the park."

Mrs. Yagami came racing out of the kitchen. "Taichi, don't even think it. You get right back in there and get back to your studies.'

Taichi groaned. "Can't I have just a little break?" The stern look he was given made him sigh. "Fine, but can Daisuke stay for a bit to talk?"

"Only for a short time. Unless you'd like to stay for dinner Daisuke?"

Daisuke hesitated then grinned. "Sure. I haven't had one of your meals in such a long time Mrs. Yagami. I'll just call my mother."

"Don't worry, you boys run along, I'll call her." 

Daisuke grinned and gestured to Taichi's room. They went in and Taichi shut the door behind him. Heaving a sigh of relief, Taichi grinned at Daisuke again. "You really are a lifesaver. I was about to die, I swear."

"I'm sure. So how are things?"

Taichi sat down on his bed and Daisuke sat on the chair opposite him. "Pretty good. I made it into the state side, did I tell you?"

"No, that's so awesome Tai. I'm really glad for you.'

"Thanks. They're considering Ken for next year's side and I'm sure once they see you, they'll keep you in mind too."

"You think?" Daisuke smiled. "I suppose if they do, I'll just have you to thank for everything. You were the one who inspired me to play soccer and become as good as I am."

Taichi blushed, wondering absently why this sort of praise was affecting him so much. "You only have yourself to thank Dai, I didn't do much more than play with you as a kid."

"And that made all the difference."

"So," Taichi started, changing the subject, "tell me all about Europe. Was there anyone there that took your fancy?"

Daisuke blushed. "Tai, I think Kari's right, you are worse than a girl when it comes to gossiping." Taichi shrugged, not being deterred. Daisuke sighed. "No, there wasn't really anyone there who I liked, though apparently people liked me."

"There you go with the modesty thing again. You've change a lot Dai."

"You think so?" Daisuke looked down at his hands. "No one else seems to think so. To them, I'm just the same old Daisuke." He twirled a strand of hair through his fingers and smiled wryly. "Though with a different haircut." Taichi laughed with Daisuke about this.

"So what happened in Europe to change things?"

Daisuke sighed, his mood slipping slightly. "I came to realise something about myself that I found hard to accept at first. But with time, I guess I got better at thinking about myself differently because of it. I'm just not quite sure how other people will react, not that I care or anything, it's just I don't want them to feel uncomfortable around me or something."

Taichi stared at Daisuke in confusion. He only understood the basics of what he was talking about. "What sort of conclusion did you come to about yourself Dai?"

Daisuke paled slightly. "I ..." he looked away. "I'm not quite ready to tell you yet Taichi."

Taichi nodded and let the subject drop. Though, he still looked over at Daisuke and wondered.

***

Having had exams for a while, Taichi had barely gotten to see anyone for any period of time. By the time he was finally able to talk at length with Yamato, summer was already in evidence and his birthday was soon approaching. Hence the reason for the meeting.

"We have to do something, Tai," Yamato protested as they walked through the large shopping centre. They'd graduated just a few days before, had their formal, everything else and now it was just a time of relaxation for everyone. Well, everyone except for Taichi and Yamato it seemed.

Taichi's best friend was insisting on having a huge party for him for his eighteenth birthday. Taichi was rather reluctant. He just wanted a small affair with friends and family, saving the big parties for other times during the break.

"I really don't know Yama," Taichi was saying, but Yamato was having none of it. He sighed and gave in. "Fine, we'll have a big party." Yamato grinned, then Taichi said, "So long as you plan it."

The sly look on his face made Taichi suddenly nervous. "Already done. Ken and I planned the this a few days ago and we've just been working on details." Yamato pulled out a list.

Taichi looked at him curiously. "You and Ken?" Was that a trace of a blush on Yamato's cheek that Taichi saw? Taichi smirked slightly. "Well, it should be a good party then if you two planned it."

"Yeah." Yamato heaved a sigh of relief and composed himself again. "Come on," he dragged Taichi away to a store. "Not only do we have to get everything on the list, but then I still need to know what you want for your birthday present."

Taichi sighed. This was going to be a long day.

***

The day of the party had arrived and Taichi was looking rather reluctant to go through with everything. Yamato had invited a huge number of people. Taichi wasn't even sure how well he knew everyone. As a compromise, Yamato had promised Taichi could have a smaller party with just his family and close friends some other time, for which Taichi was grateful.

But for now, he would enjoy this party and the many, many gifts he had received.

Maybe this party wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Some time during the night, Taichi was wandering around everywhere, talking to everyone. He came across Ken and Yamato sitting at the table, talking and laughing quietly. He grinned and sat down with them.

"Hey Tai," Yamato greeted him. "Enjoying the party?"

"I am, I'm glad you talked me into this, though I'm not sure my parents would say the same." Taichi looked around his apartment. "No, probably not." He looked back at the two of them and smiled. "Thank you for organising this."

"Our pleasure," Ken replied with a smile. "It is after all rather enjoyable for us too."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing you two find enjoyable," Taichi murmured with a wicked grin. Seeing the fierce blushes on their faces he got up. "Well, I should be off now. I was actually looking for Dai. You two haven't seen him have you?"

Ken frowned slightly, getting over his embarrassment quickly. "No, I haven't seen him all night. Though I did see him earlier this afternoon talking with Hikari."

Taichi nodded. "I'll go find her then and I'll leave you two alone." With another smirk for them he left, wondering why Daisuke was avoiding him, if he had even shown up for the party.

Taichi hoped he had. Things wouldn't feel the same if he wasn't here.

***

After the party had finally ended, some early hours in the morning, Taichi wearily trudged into his room, deciding to leave everything as it was and deal with it in the morning.

Truthfully, he was feeling a bit depressed. He hadn't seen Daisuke all night. He wasn't even sure if he came to the party. Once he'd found Hikari, he asked her about it and she was rather reluctant to say anything, evading his questions quite easily. Taichi got the feeling that Daisuke was still hiding something from him. What it was he did not know, he just hoped the boy wouldn't continue to stay away from him.

Looking around his room, Taichi felt a heavy weight in his chest. Thinking about Daisuke was bringing up the strangest feelings in him and he still had no idea what they were.

Actually, he did, he just couldn't quite grasp what it was he was feeling. Or perhaps he didn't want to.

The talk with Yamato came to the forefront of his mind again and Taichi quickly pushed it away, not wanting to deal with such a strange possibility when he was so tired. He made his way over to his bed and started to undress, stripping down to just his boxers. He pulled back the covers of his bed and suddenly stopped what he was doing.

In the middle of his bed, there was a single long stemmed red rose, with a small card attached. Taichi gently picked up the flower and stared at it in wonder before looking at the note.

__

Taichi,

I'm sorry, but I still haven't found you a proper present yet. I hope you accept this as just a small token of apology and friendship. I wish I could say more, but sometimes actions speak louder than words, and I'm not sure even they could properly show you how I feel. I just hope that you enjoyed your birthday.

Best wishes,

Daisuke.

Taichi stood in the middle of his room, framed by the moonlight shining in through his window, the rose clutched in one hand, the card in the other. Suddenly everything fell into place and he could see what had been in front of him the entire time.

"Daisuke," he whispered.

***

"I figured you might find me. You're a persistent sort of person. Daisuke smiled and looked over his shoulder at Taichi standing behind him. "You can sit down you know." He patted the ground beside him and Taichi walked over and sat down underneath the tree with him.

"You didn't come last night."

"No. Did you and the others enjoy the party?"

Taichi shrugged. "The others seemed to, but personally, there was one thing missing that I felt would have made everything perfect."

"Don't tell me, Yamato forgot the cake."

Taichi quirked his lips in a smile. "No, actually he's cleaning up the remaining crumbs from the carpet as we speak. The others all offered to help clean up with me."

"Well, you know me Tai, I wouldn't know one end of a broom from the other." Daisuke tried to jest but it wasn't working. He looked down at the ground. "You know, I lied to you, when I was telling you about Europe."

"I figured that."

"I met this guy. Pedro. He was a joker, everyone's friend, the kind of person you always look for when you need something, even if it's just a friend to sit with and do nothing. He reminded me so much of you Tai, it wasn't until that moment that I realised how much I missed you. I hadn't had a single homesick thought the whole time and then wham, it hits me. But I'm not thinking about anyone but you, the way you smile, the way you can make things so much better just by being there." Daisuke laughed. "I guess its true, you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone. I didn't realise how much I ..." He turned away slightly, looking a bit pained.

"Daisuke," Taichi drew his head back with his hand. He smiled softly. "You know, you're not the only one who believes that." Daisuke's breath caught and his eyes widened slightly. Taichi leaned in hesitantly then he kissed Daisuke on the lips, gently, but lingering slightly.

Daisuke sat still in shock then quickly drew his hand around to cup the back of Taichi's neck and deepened the kiss, pressing back on Taichi, opening his mouth slightly. Taichi smiled against Daisuke's lips and drew the boy closer, biting down and sucking slightly on Daisuke's lower lip. Daisuke gasped slightly and drew back, breaking the contact.

"Tai," he breathed, looking a bit flushed.

Taichi held Daisuke's head with his hand still, the other resting on the boy's hip. "I think I finally see," he said with a smile.

Daisuke grinned. "I'm glad." So saying, he pulled Taichi in for another deep passionate kiss.

__

AN: Yay, that made me feel all happy and fluffy inside. I'm thinking of writing a Yamaken side-fic to this.

Hmm, well I hope you all enjoyed that.

Laters.


End file.
